Len Saito
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: 斎藤 (Saito; Correct/Wisteria) レン (Len; Lion) If you put saito and len together they might mean wisteria/correct lion.Which sounds sort of silly. |- | colspan="6"| UTAU '''TYPE: '''CV |- | align="center"| GENDER | Male | align="center"| VOICE RANGE | C4 ~ C6 | align="center"| RELATED CHARACTERS | Boyfriend: [https://sites.google.com/view/silvercrossofficialsite/home SilverCross] Friends:'' ''Neikio Don Gatteto |- | align="center"| BEEP | MEOW | align="center"| GENRE | UNKNOWN | align="center"| HOMEPAGE | Creator Deviantart ''' |- | align="center"| WEIGHT | '''74 lbs | align="center"| CHARACTER ITEM | White bunny w/ red bow | align="center"| CREATOR | Skittles |- | align="center"| HEIGHT | 4'5" feet (54 inches) | align="center"| VOICE SOURCE | Sky (Skittles) | align="center"| PICTURE LINK LIST | Concept Art ''' |- | align="center"| BIRTHDAY | '''June 26 | align="center"| LIKES | Friends, cute things, singing, sweets, and being silly. | align="center"| MEDIA LIST | Youtube SoundCloud ''' |- | align="center"| RELEASE DATE | '''June 26, 2014 | align="center"| DISLIKES | Being ignored, being hated, bullies, and rude people. | align="center"| SIGNATURE SONG | NONE |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: He is a very sweet, innocent and social kid who loves making new friends, He's very outgoing, energetic, friendly, and a bit mischevious. ''' |} Design * '''Hair: '''Short, fluffy, blue hair with red tips. * '''Eye color: Aqua blue * Accessories: '''Red polka dot scarf * '''Nationality: Canadian Optional Design Artwork by Sky Len Len, Legend of the Nightt.jpg|Len Len, Legend of the Night Cover Len Saito Concept Art.png|Len Saito Concept Art Bestfriendss.jpg|Bestfriends Balloons.jpg|Balloons First.png|First Super Happy Fun Time.png|Super happy fun time Lost Destination.jpg|Lost Destination Cover Artwork by Other's By Twigprince.jpg|By TwigPrince By Tsuuky.jpg|By Tsuuky By Mrmaki.jpg|By MrMaki By Kieyrevange.jpg|By Kieyravange By Stormilove.jpg|By Stormilove By Haru-tchi.jpg|By Haru-tchi By Guppyghost.jpg|By Guppyghost By Funcatty.jpg|By Funcatty By Friskytrout.jpg|By Friskytrout By Zunishi.jpg|By Zunishi Voicebank Downloads * ACT 1 CV Future Voicebanks Len Saito Multi-Pitch VCV or CV Trivia Real Facts as an UTAU Creation *I didn't plan to make him an UTAU he was just an OC at first. *He has a brother named Sora who is also made by me, but I doubt Sora's voicebank will be available soon. Facts as a Character Solely for the purpose of role-play and for fun. Boyfriend: SilverCross Facts on their relationship - ☆ When alone with each other, Silver & Len may try to sneak in a few kisses with each other. They don't like being seen being romantic with each other. ☆ Len is more outgoing than SilverCross, so he is always the first person to introduce Silver and himself to others when together. This embarrasses and flatters Silver, but he doesn't mind it. ☆ Silver and Len love to sing duets together. They love each other's voices. ; w ; ☆ If either SilverCross or Len Saito is attacked, they will both protect each other and fight off their attacker. (BUT NO ONE BETTER ATTACK THEM. Precious beans) ☆ Both Silver & Len love to play with each other's ears and tails. They try to be careful when doing so though, because Len hates having his ears pulled on and Silver's tail is very sensitive. Here you can find more facts and information on SilverCross ☆ https://sites.google.com/view/silvercrossofficialsite/home ☆ Facts about Len - ☆ He sometimes doesn't listen. ☆ His favourite subjects are music and art, which he does well at. ☆ He can play the piano and is good at the violin. ☆ Kind of a clumsy person. ☆ Is sensitive when it comes to people's feelings, he gets worried that he did something wrong if someone seems upset. ☆ Wants everyone to be happy and tries his best to make it that way. Usage Clause General *'Do not' claim my UTAUloid as your own. *'Do not' impersonate the creator. *'Do not' use my UTAUloid for anything illegal or offensive to others. *I will not hold responsibility if incidents occur. Voicebank & Songs *You do not need permission to use the voicebank. *Please put the name of the UTAUloid if he is used in any of your works! *'Do not' use my UTAUloid for commercial purposes unless you have obtained permission from me. *'Do not' redistribute/pitch/modify or steal the voicebank! *'Do not '''use the samples in the voicebanks for another UTAUloid's voicebank. *'You May''' modify the oto.ini for personal use but do not publicly distribute a modified oto.ini of the voicebank without my permission. Fanfiction/Games/Manga/Comics/Fan Art *You may use the character without permission from the creator. But please notify me. Youtube Cover's This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks from Canada Category:CV Category:UTAUs with CV voicebanks Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Hiragana Encoded UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language produced in Canada Category:North America Category:UTAUloids released in 2014